Talk:The strange man creepepasta francaise/@comment-26533608-20171105164523
'' was starting to play Minecraft it was days ago there were animals from the trees etc. I had created a house, a cattle and a field to feed and feed my animals and breed them, and I knew I was missing something mine to mine diamond, but after an hour I had lost my pickaxe I went back home to rebuild one and on the way to go to my house I was always in the mine I saw a sign with a blood red writing "go away" I started to run and to have doubts in seers first panel and there I saw the worst thing I saw that I had more animals and more plants in the field it is as if nobody cared for it and I thought that 'a mob had them crush and maybe the animals were successful to get out of the enclot while I went into the cattle enclosure I saw a sign with written tj in red blood' your animals are dead it's this that will happen to you if you do not go away from here so go in, leave this game and uninstall it before it traumatizes you for life "and that's when I saw the worst thing that seemed to be written in red blood" DEATH "I started to get tired, panic and have more and more of Doubt of his thing I told myself that it may be a player who trollais me but in fact I was solo I refit my cattle and I put back the plants the next day I left mine later I returned from the mine and there there were no more cattle and plants, and on the sign there was written in red caps "You did not want to listen to me. You paid for it". I was quickly annoyed and red with anger that I created. a sword handed over from the cattle to the paddock and plants in the field I stayed until night and I saw an unnamed personage all in black with bloody teeth and red eyes I looked at the red eyes of the character and several pictures sputtered on the screen of my pc and I heard laughter, Cries and groans horrible from my pc I tried to leave the game but the pc went out. Later I had a terrible nightmare I found myself with this same character who began to speak with a really scary voice "YOU did not listen to me BEN TU VA PAY TO HAVE HIS SA" and in the night I died d ' a heart attack in my nightmare I had created the folder the Strange man before going to sleep when my parents found me dead they called the police who conducted an investigation but did not find anything and that is by looking my pc that my parents saw the file and saw the picture of the character with blood red writing "save yourself uninstalling game if you do not want to leave your soul'' -Google Translate